Shattered Glass
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Response to a prompt first kiss, angst, fluffy . Regina watches him leave, the smile still there, but inside she's screaming and praying for him to turn around. Because when he leaves, she knows the ice will come back, to continue its work. And it will slowly break her…like shattered glass. Evil Charming/Charming Queen/Regina x David. Warning, lots of angst, so get your tissues!


**Shattered Glass**

It had all happened so fast. She was staring into the mirror, the mirror that once revealed her to be the fairest of them all, to have beauty that everyone desired. Now, it was mocking her, laughing at her, taunting her…and she felt weak. The wine glass had collided into the mirror, shattering the glass into a million lethal pieces that rained down in front of her.

Ice. That was what she felt when he pulled back: cold, sharp, ice. It numbed her insides, enveloped her heart and slowly crushed it: like shattered glass. Regina hadn't felt such pain in a long time. Now the coldness was consuming her insides and she felt…vulnerable. The feeling was foreign.

Regina fell back against the wall and sunk down to the ground, surrendering to the tears that had been fighting for so long. She knows she'll freeze if she remains on the hard tiled flooring, she knows she'll develop a severe scar if she doesn't attend to her cuts, she knows Henry will soon walk in to the horrifying sight. But Regina can't will herself to move.

The thoughts continued to circle her mind, like taunting, hungry vultures. Was it ridiculous to believe that this would be easy? That he was simply a man, who would succumb to his needs, to her charms and like easy prey he would be hers? Was she not the fairest of them all, like her mirror had repeated everyday?

The glimmering shard of glass caught her eye, her reflection greeting her. Yes…maybe she was growing old, and she didn't possess the youthful beauty Snow had. But surely she was still beautiful? Yet David resisted… It seems like Snow had now taken everything from her, and she still continued to beat her in this new world. And that hurt the most.

The door swung open, alerting Regina's attention. Her eyes widened at David's presence, who stood at the door, shock creasing his face.

" Regina, what are you doing?" he whispered in a concerned tone, walking over.

Regina wanted to reply, but she was struggling to fight her tears and any attempt at speaking would surely bring them back.

David bent down to her level as his eyes swept over the hallway, examining the broken mirror, the shattered glass, and Regina's broken position against the wall.

" Regina…has this got to do with what happened tonight?"

Guilt devoured David's insides, knowing the answer already. He had come over to apologise, worried that Regina would be upset…but he hadn't expected this.

He watched as her lips pulled into a strained smile that refused to meet her eyes. She shook her head briefly.

" I'm fine, really-" her voice cuts off as the tears dangerously fight as the lie slips out.

David takes her hand in his as he tried to meet her eyes, to tell her that he's there for her.

" Regina, I'm so sorry. I-"

" It was ridiculous," she says suddenly, cutting him off. She didn't want to listen to him; the humiliation was bad enough already. " To think for a moment that you would…because I know I'm not-"

She stops against, unable to finish her sentence. She feels David give her hand a small squeeze.

" Beautiful enough?" he whispers, reading her eyes.

Regina blinks back up at him. He wipes a fallen tear away with the back of his finger before he gently lifts up her chin. Slowly he leans in and brushes his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Regina's eyes flutter as she tries to savor his taste, a mixture of mint and fruity wine…but just as she returns the kiss he pulls away, a small smile gracing his lips. He brushes a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

" You're beautiful Regina, and I want you to believe it. I'm sorry about tonight, but please don't make my idiotic mistakes make you feel otherwise."

Regina smiled slightly. " Thank you David."

David stood up and hesitated.

" You should go David, I'll be fine. I'll just clean up this mess. No really, I'm sure Kathryn's expecting you."

She knows that Mary Margaret's expecting him, so he'll return to a warm embrace and blissful dreams. She dreads what her empty bed and dreams hold for her tonight.

David just nods, not wanting to leave her in this state, but her words reassure him.

Regina watches him leave, the smile still there, but inside she's screaming and praying for him to turn around. Because when he leaves, she knows the ice will come back, to continue its work. And it will slowly break her…like shattered glass.

...

_Reviews will be loved guys :) This was my first angst ever, and I'd love some constructive criticism. _


End file.
